shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ika
Introduction Ika is the captain of the Ika Bounty Hunters, a group of traveling bounty hunters who are interested in pirates with high bounties. Appearance Personality Ika may be a bounty hunter, but he doesn't seem to hate every pirate he comes across, unlike most Marines. He's only interested in pirates with high bounties because of financial needs. The higher the bounty, the more money he and his fellow bounty hunters can live off. He likes to call pirates with low bounties "pocket change." Ika is a mostly serious man who doesn't waste time fooling around. However, Ika does know how to unwind every now and again and is not opposed to having a little fun. Strangely, like most pirate captains would, Ika sees his crew as a family and does his best to take care of them. He is a persistent man who won't stop chasing his target(s) until he's got them. Despite this, if Ika feels that he's capable of waiting a while to earn his desired bounty, he'll let his target(s) go. Ika dreams of catching the Pirate King in order to prove that he's the greatest bounty hunter in the world. As a result, if he sees a particular pirate or pirate crew that catches his fancy, he'll let them go and do whatever they please. Ika sees this as "letting the fruit ripen before plucking them at their peak of flavor." Ika has also shown a great disliking for the World Government, feeling displeased by their actions. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Ika is a master at the Hachitouryuu, a special sword style he developed due to his Devil Fruit powers. Using it, Ika is capable of fighting his opponents with eight swords at once, capable of bringing down some of the toughest criminals in the world. Hand to Hand Combat Ika has some skill in hand to hand combat, having prepared himself in case his swords were to fail him. Ika has shown a talent for fighting that rivals Spike's, naturally making him quite a threat to his foes. Physical Strength Ika has trained his body to his limits (and then some!) in order to become a great bounty hunter. As a result, he has the strength to fight on even grounds with a good number of strong opponents (like Spike of The Jolly Pirates.) Agility Ika also trained his speed, agility, and reflexes to make himself a better bounty hunter. Endurance Ika's endurance also gained a serious boost from his training. Ika has reached this level of strength, speed and durability since he had been training for years at a very young age. All for his desire to become a bounty hunter. Weapons The Eight Arms These are Ika's preferred weapon of choice, eight swords made of seastone. With them, Ika is capable of defeating Devil Fruit users without much effort. Devil Fruit Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow Summary: Turns the user into a hybrid or full Black Widow Spider. Type: Zoan Usage: Ika uses this Devil Fruit's power chiefly for fighting, but can and will also use it for reconnaissance. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Ika ha shown that he's capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, being able to use it for spying on his target(s) and for fighting. However, Ika rarely likes to use it as he feels confident that his hybrid form's powers will be enough. This doesn't stop Ika from using it in combat when he needs it though. The range of his Kenbunshoku Haki is roughly half a mile. He has trouble turning it on and off and requires considerable concentration to do so. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Ika is also skilled in Busoshoku Haki, and has shown more talent for this type of haki rather than Kenbunshoku Haki. Ika uses this haki to strengthen himself in battle and to fight Logia Devil Fruit users without his swords. When necessary, Ika will imbue The Eight Arms with his Busoshoku Haki in order to make them stronger and more durable. Ika is capable of defending himself with it, creating an invisible armor around himself when attacked. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Ika was originally designed for laughs. I was bored one day and thought, "what if there was a character from Dragon Ball, Naruto AND One Piece?" Ika was at first designed to be a Saiyan/Saiyajin who landed near the Land of Water; raised to become a skilled and deadly ninja who would then go out into the world, searching for the secrets as to who he is (he had amnesia when landing, similiar to Son Goku) and why he was there. He became a bounty hunter solely for the profit. I scrapped that idea when I signed up on Ship of Fools, and started designing Ika from the ground up, according to the canon. There are some elements of the old Ika remaining (such as his dream and Epithet,) but everything else was freshly written just for Ship of Fools. Major Battles *Ika versus Chris, Spike and Timber (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Ika can mean "Squid" or "Fake/False" in Japanese. Ika's name, combined with his Epithet, "Sea Monster," are a reference to the Kraken, a giant squid from Greek mythology. Combined, it reads "Sea Monster Squid." It can also mean "Fake/False Sea Monster." *Ika hates it when people confuse his name for "Fake/False," instead of "Squid." Thus, he loses it when someone calls him "Fake/False Sea Monster." *Despite his name being based on the word for squid in Japanese, Ika more closely resembles a spider. The way he likes to wait for his target(s) before striking, let alone the fact that his Devil Fruit power turns him into a Black Widow. *Ika seems to like spending his free time hanging upside down, just like what Black Widows do. *In his hybrid form, Ika gains six new arms for a total of eight. Squids have eight tentacles. *Since Ika's name means squid, it ties in with Tako's name, which means "Octopus" in Japanese. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Epithet Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Wyvern 0m3g4